The Time (Dirty Bit)
For the routine, see The Time (Dirty Bit) (The Black Eyed Peas Experience). |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |difficulty = Medium (Classic)https://prnt.sc/ozbn9j Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 2 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |pc = Classic / / / to / / / (Bar) |gc = Classic / / / to / / / Extreme Version |lc = Classic |pictos = 113 (Classic) 251 (Extreme Version) |dura = 4:01 |nowc = TheTime TheTimeALT (Extreme Version) |perf = Classic Andrea Condorelli (P1) Audrey Hurtis (P2) Fabso Ouatéveur (P3) Delphine Lemaitre (P4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ |from = album }} "The Time (Dirty Bit)" by (credited as Black Eyed Peas in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is a dance crew of two men and two women. They have a dark pink outline during the chorus and a glowing orange outline during the verses. P1 P1 is a man with a purple beard. He wears a yellow flat cap with two purple stripes, a thick yellow jacket with purple squares patterns with a black shirt underneath, a pair of purple pants, and a pair of light orange sneakers with white soles and black laces. His accessories include a pair of purple sunglasses, a golden ring on his left hand and golden chain necklaces. During the verses, the yellow part of his hat and shoes turns hot pink, the yellow part of his jacket turns light orange, the chain necklaces turn dark red-orange, and the purple parts turn a darker shade of purple. P2 P2 is a woman. Her hair is styled in a short blonde bob with sky blue bangs. She wears a long sleeve sweater with the left side purple and transparent and the right side sky blue with purple square patterns. She also wears a black sports bra underneath, a pair of leggings with split sides (right side purple and glittery and left side sky blue with purple square patterns) and black lace-up block heel boots with a gold trim on the ankles. Her accessories include a pair of cat-eye sunglasses, golden chains on her neck and wrists, and a golden chain belt on her waist. During the verses, her hair and bangs turn hot pink and light purple respectively. The sky blue parts of her outfit turn light purple, the purple parts turn a darker shade of purple and her golden chains turn dark red-orange. P3 P3 is a man with long, black hair in a thick low ponytail. He wears a yellow beret, a long, yellow and black houndstooth jacket with purple glitter sleeves, a light orange shirt, golden pendant necklaces, a pair of black drop-crotch pants, and a pair of sky blue sneakers with black horizontal stripes. He has a pair of purple sunglasses and a gold earring in his right ear. During the verses, his beret and shirt turn light orange and his necklaces turn dark orange. The yellow attributes in his outfit turn hot pink, the sky blue shoes turn light purple, and the purple parts turn a darker shade of purple. P4 P4 is a woman with sky blue hair in a long high ponytail and loose long strands on the side of her head. She wears a purple glitter cap with a gold trim, and a long sleeve top. The right side and the left sleeve is yellow with a faint darker shade of yellow square patterns and the left side and right sleeve is purple and glittery. She also wears a shiny purple skirt, a pair of black knee socks, and a pair of dark orange high heel shoes with black laces and lace base. She wears a a pair of cat-eye sunglasses, a golden chain on her neck, a pair of orange and gold bangles on her right wrist and a pair of gold earrings. During the verses, her hair turns light purple, the yellow parts turn light pink, the faint square patterns turn hot pink, the purple parts turn a darker shade of purple, and her heels turn orange. Thetime coach 1.png|P1 Thetime coach 2.png|P2 Thetime coach 3.png|P3 Thetime coach 4.png|P4 Extreme Version The coach is a woman with long pink hair styled into two large braids with dark purple accents. She has a turquoise beret on her head and dark purple cat-eye sunglasses. She wears a dark purple strappy bralette with a sparkly purple sheer top overtop. It is highly cropped in the front, with a dark purple collar, and long in the back, with a dark purple square pattern. She also wears light blue metallic leggings with a dark purple stripe on each leg, and yellow shoes with dark purple and gold accents. She accessorizes with gold hoop earrings, chains, and bangles. Her glove is neon green. Background Classic The background starts with a light blue backdrop and a gray cube that is disintegrating. Just before the instrumental that starts the verse, a cube-based room forms. This cube scenery is mostly dark red and the cube flash blue. When the vocals start, the scene moves forward, the cubes have blue sides that change to pink, and they flash orange and blue respectively. There are also staggered effects added to the moving cube room. Extreme Version The background is a kaleidoscope of the classic background. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine. Gold Move: Raise both of your arms and bring them down. Thetime gm 1.png|Gold Move Thetime_gm_1.gif|Gold Move in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version. Gold Move 1: Open your arms 45° while sticking your left leg out rigidly. Gold Move 2: While facing the left side, stretch your right arm towards the screen and shake your hand, as if you were saying "Come here". Thetimealt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Thetimealt_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Thetimealt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Thetimealt_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *Just Dance 2020 Hits *The 2010s Were Banging *The more the merrier Trivia *'' '' is the fourth song by The Black Eyed Peas in the series. **It is also will.i.am s sixth appearance in the main series. ***It is also his eighth appearance in the entire franchise. **It is also Fergie s fourth appearance in the main series. *'' '' samples (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life. **This happens to be the second song in that samples a song from , with the first being I Like It. *"Shots" is censored. *In-game, the intro to the song is cut, and the repeat of the final chorus is shortened. *The song was leaked on PlayStation Store before its official announcement in a list of unlockable avatars along with I Am the Best and Keep in Touch. **In the description, "(Dirty Bit)" is absent. *P2 and P3 appear in the background of Skibidi. *The design of the menu square is a reference to the album cover of the album , which features . *In the alternate’s US preview, “(Dirty Bit)” is absent. *In the second half of the second chorus and the final chorus in the Classic routine, P4's hair constantly causes her shirt to glitch orange. Gallery Game Files Thetime cover generic.png|''The Time (Dirty Bit)'' Thetimealt cover generic.png|''The Time (Dirty Bit)'' (Extreme Version) Thetime cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Thetimealt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Thetime p2 ava.png|P1 s avatar Thetime p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar TheTime 1097.png|P2 s avatar Thetime p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar TheTime 1099.png|P4 s avatar TheTimeALT 1247.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Thetimealt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) In-Game Screenshots Thetime_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Thetimealt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme) Promotional Images Thetime teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1R_Qs3DuTu/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link thetime teaser twitter.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162846566429941761 Thetime promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) thetime promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Thetime promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Thetime promo coach p1.png|Promotional coach (P1) Bqqot9y.png|Promotional coach (P4) Jd 2020 amazon promo 8.jpg|'' '' in a promotional image from Amazonhttps://www.amazon.com/Just-Dance-2020-Nintendo-Switch-Standard/dp/B07SK37PK2 Beta Elements Thetime p1 beta comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (E3 vs. teaser) Others Thetime thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Thetimealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) Thetime thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US- Classic) Thetimealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) thetime ps leak.jpg|'' '' on the PlayStation website Thetime p1 psstore.png|Leaked dancer from the PlayStation Store Videos Official Music Video and Audio The_Black_Eyed_Peas_-_The_Time_(Dirty_Bit) The Time (Dirty Bit) - The Black Eyed Peas (Clean Short Version) Teasers The Time (Dirty Bit) - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Time (Dirty Bit) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) The Time (Dirty Bit) (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Time (Dirty Bit) (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Classic The Time (Dirty Bit) - Just Dance 2020 Extreme Version The Time (Dirty Bit) (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by The Black Eyed Peas Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Andrea Condorelli Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Fabso Ouatéveur Category:Delphine Lemaitre Category:Shortened Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Exhausting Songs